


pull me in close

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: Her desperation is so hot, she’s so fucking sexy, and Tony needs her to come because if she doesn’t, he’s going to flip them over and take her in the backseat of this car.kinktober day 6: thigh riding!





	pull me in close

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i even published this should be applauded because i spent most of the day too hungover to even look at a screen lol. please enjoy though! i've written very little m/f porn so this is interesting

Tony doesn’t mind being rude, most of the time finds impoliteness a rather easy price to pay for the sake of getting what he wants, be he figures that little miss Eve Rogers might feel differently. So he knocks on the privacy screen as soon as the two of them are firmly planted in their seats because he definitely has plans for this car ride. She fiddles with a dangling bracelet on her wrist and decidedly does not acknowledge this move or its implications. That does something to Tony, awakens a hunger in him that he hasn’t felt in a while. He’s fucked movie stars and models and socialites alike, people with the nicest faces and bodies money could buy, but then here’s this woman and she’s doing more for him than any of those people could ever hope.

When he first caught sight of her, Tony had been struck by two things: one being her diminutive stature and two being the crowd of old school military brass practically foaming at the mouth to speak to her. She stood ramrod straight and held her clutch like she was actively trying not to allow herself to stand at parade rest. Unlike lots of other military women, however, this one wasn’t dressed in their formal green suit. No, standing on the other side of the room (way too far for Tony’s liking) the small blonde woman donned a classic looking long blue dress that hugged her tiny waist perfectly. The slit up the side displayed a perfectly muscled, yet somehow dainty creamy leg that Tony knew would look so beautiful over his shoulder. The heels she was wearing looked deadly and were intimidatingly high, however she still only hovered around 5’4” tall. Tony wanted to tuck her under his arm and flee the scene before anyone else could get their paws on her. So he did.

And here they were.

“So here we are,” Tony says with a lascivious grin, “You and I.”

She smiles wanly, “Yes. Here we are, you and I. In the backseat of a car your purchased but don’t drive.”

“Exactly,” he winks. She’s facing forward and Tony catalogues all of the random information he can. Her slender nose is slightly crooked, there’s a scar on her jaw, too-short pieces of hair have escaped her smart updo and now curl prettily on the back of her neck, her lip gloss has lost a lot of its shine. “Would you like a drink?” he asks her. Tony’s almost positive she’ll say no, because he’s learned that she’s quite staunch and stubborn, but he reaches across her lap to grab a bottle of champagne and two flutes anyway. He could definitely go for some scotch after a long night of pointless schmoozing but he knows how that might look. Tony maintains eye contact as he pops the cork and pours two glasses. Happy pulls away from the curbs smoothly and Tony leans back into the cushions of the seats as he stares Eve down.

“Um…sure,” she shrugs. Her thin shoulders are muscular and pale and her collarbones look oh so kissable. Their fingers brush as Tony hands her the glass and she bats her eyes at him with the contact. Tony only smiles wider. She’s too fucking cute. He wants to mess up that hairdo, smear mascara all over her perfect, pale face. He wants to make her blush; her face colored so sweetly back at the hall and he wants to know how far down it goes. Maybe she blushes right down to rosy nipples, or the perfect dip of her belly button. He’ll have to find out. For science.

“Captain Rogers,” he says breezily, “I have to say I’m surprised you took me up on my offer.”

“You are?” she asks innocently. Tony watches, enraptured, as she downs her drink in one go and drums her short, sensible nails against the glass. Mischief glimmers in her big, blue eyes. Tony wonders how they’d look all brimming with tears if he were to stuff his cock past those plush lips of hers.

“Well yes. You seem to be an upstanding citizen of this lovely country of ours. It seems odd that you’d even consider retiring for the evening with a rapscallion like myself. I mean, we’ve all heard the chatter,” he chuckles. Eve raises an eyebrow at that.

“I don’t listen to the chatter. I figured you didn’t either.”

“Point. So what? You just wanted out? I can understand that.”

And then Eve gives Tony a look that makes him rethink what he thought he knew about her. There’s a deviousness there that he hadn’t expected, like she’s planning on beating him at something. She holds her glass out for another pour and Tony obliges, but he doesn’t stop watching her. Eve takes a sip this time, leaving sticky residue from her lip gloss on the glass, and she gazes at him over its rim.

“I wanted to be right here Stark,” she tells him, her voice gone low and sultry. She leans back into the seat, her posture soft and civilian as she slouches. Maybe it’s purposeful, but maybe it’s not, either way her legs spread slightly and suddenly the little sliver of skin exposed by her dress isn’t enough for Tony. He can’t help but drink in all the skin on display, can’t help but rest one hand on her thigh and tilt his head in silent question. Tony notices that his hand can almost completely encircle her thigh and it sends a thrill through him. He knows she can tell. Captain Eve Rogers, master seductress apparently.

“Yeah?” he clears his throat and this time it’s his turn to down his drink. He sets his champagne flute aside and faces her completely, regarding the blonde as if at a professional distance. Her dress is held up by two delicate spaghetti straps and Tony loops fingers from his other hand through one, not quite pulling it down but suggesting it.

“Absolutely,” she confirms, and in the midst of this super charged moment she bats his hands away and climbs into his lap with an unexpected ease and dexterity. Tony’s hands instinctively fall to her small waist and he groans as he realizes that his fingers are nearly touching; his grip nearly encompasses her entire width. It’s heady, feeling like he could break this woman in half but knowing, as he feels her muscles bunch and shift beneath his hands, that anything he does to her tonight is being _allowed_. His cock throbs in the confines of his pants, hardening even though next to nothing has happened. Eve’s voice just has a timbre to it that makes him want more, the way she moves is electric and intimidating, Tony can’t help himself when he holds onto her just a little tighter.

“Lucky me then,” he breathes. Rogers smirks haughtily and drapes her arms over his shoulders so that she may whisper in Tony’s ear.

“Luck’s got nothin’ to do with it, handsome,” she drawls. Her slim fingers tangle in the hair at the base of Tony’s skull and she pulls so that she can get to his neck. She sucks and bites the skin there, trailing her clever tongue over a tendon that’s bulging, nibbling right under his ear and giggling when she feels the way it makes his hips twitch. The blue dress has been tossed to one side and Tony catches the briefest glimpse of lacy black underthings as Eve rolls her own hips into the growing bulge in Tony’s pants. She lets out a quiet hum of pleasure but doesn’t let this distract her from her mission of mauling Tony’s neck.

“So, what force of nature should I be thanking for this happy little adventure?” he gasps, trying valiantly to be clever. One of Eve’s small hands goes to unbutton his collar and remove his bowtie so that she can have access to his chest.

“Me,” she murmurs surely and simply before giving one of his pecs a particularly harsh bite. Tony sucks in a deep breath through his nose and gives up all pretenses of self-control. Faster than either of them can really process Tony worms one hand between them, manages to get his fingers on that elusive flash of lace so that he can rub at her cunt over her panties. He feels the heat there, how she’s so wet that she’s soaked through her pretty underwear and rubs over the nub of her clit gently. The way Rogers writhes at the sensation, going still only to tremble bodily, encourages Tony further and he presses just a bit harder, trying to find how she likes it. Eve loses focus and buries her face in his neck, panting hotly as Tony’s nimble fingers work.

“How’s that? This what you want? Want me to make you come? Won’t even take your panties off, baby, just stuff you full of my fingers right now and watch you make a mess,” Tony rumbles quietly, still stroking over her. Her clit is stiff and hard, obvious to him even though he can’t see her. He wonders how she’ll react to his mouth on her; will she roll and grind sensually, or will she twitch and jump? Does she like to have her clit sucked on, will she grab his hair and fuck herself back and forth on his tongue, taking what she wants from him, or will she lie there and take it when he slips his fingers inside of her and licks at just the right spot? Tony’s dick is stiff in his slacks, tenting between them and aching for attention, but he ignores the pulsing need there so that he can focus on Rogers. He wants to take her the fuck apart, show her how grateful he really is for this opportunity.

“Fuck,” she whines, returning her hands to his hair. She yanks, hard, and the pain is so sweet, such a dull burn that it makes Tony’s mind go completely black as he throws his head back and moans. He likes her, he decides, likes Rogers and the attitude he can tell she has, likes how all that bite comes in such a sweet little package for him to defile.

“I could manage that too hon, would you like that? Hmm Rogers? Would you thank me if I got my cock out and let you bounce on it until we get home? I can feel how wet your pussy is already, I know you want it, know you’re fucking open and ready right now,” he bites out, and Rogers just uses her grip on his hair for leverage as she humps against his hands faster than he was rubbing at her clit. He likes that his words are getting to her, likes that she’s just getting wetter and wetter as he mumbles dirty things in her ear, likes watching that blush go deeper and deeper. So far she’s pink in the face and the blush is steadily traveling down her neck, dipping past the necklace resting at the hollow of her throat. She lets out a choked little moan at one point and thrusts even faster, grinding against him fast and hard, getting close. She muffles a whimper with a harsh, stinging kiss, forcing her tongue into Tony’s mouth instantly, licking into him and sighing. They’re both panting and groaning but Tony’ desperately needs some friction. Watching the way she moves, he knows he’s leaking into his briefs.

Rogers must sense his need because her own hand slithers down between them and she follows the curve of his trapped dick with her fingers, jerking him off through his clothes. Her hand is _tiny_, she probably wears a size fucking 5 ring or something absolutely insane like that, and Tony’s thickened cock looks huge next to her little palm. He can only imagine what it’ll look like when he’s fully hard in her grip, he would bet that she’d even use both hands. Tony pushes her panties to one side and traces over the wet, throbbing swell of her lips, so sweet and fat with arousal that it makes him groan. He can’t wait to get his mouth on her and says as much as his fingers flick through her sticky wetness. Tony doesn’t give her any fingers though, he wants her good and needy before he gives her any penetration at all. This is his favorite part of casual sex, the part where you get to imagine any and everything you want, the part where you get to figure your partner out. People are so easy to pick apart when it comes to sex; even the most composed people become babbling idiots and Tony likes having that power over people. If he knows anything he knows sex, and he knows just about every trick in the book to get his partners horny and desperate.

“_Christ _Stark, your fucking mouth. Do you ever sh-shut the hell up?” she groans, eyes rolling as she finds a particularly favorable angle to rub up against him.

“As a general rule, no,” he chuckles. Feeling vengeful, Rogers unbuttons his trousers with one dexterous hand and slips it into his briefs. As soon as her fingers make contact with his sensitive cock Tony lets out a very manful yelp. She toys with the head expertly, stroking her index finger through a drop of precome beading at the slit and leaning back to pop that finger in her mouth and suck. The noise Tony makes after that is pure need and he surges forward to capture her mouth in a bruising kiss, she nearly doubles backwards with the force of it. Rogers moans into the kiss, her hand going back to his dick, which stands at attention now between them, looking obscene against the backdrop of their formal wear.

“I fucking like it, I’ll admit. Like the sound of your voice in my ear, whispering all your little fantasies. It’s cute.”

“It’s supposed to be sexy.”

“That too,” she quips and then, as quickly she’d crawled into his lap in the first place, Eve rearranges herself so that both of her thighs bracket one of his, dislodging Tony’s fingers from their new favorite place (in her panties) and giving her room to properly wrap her hand around Tony’s length and jerk him off. She gives a few dry strokes before spitting in her palm, dragging all that wetness over Tony’s cockhead and down the shaft until it’s properly lubed up.

“How’re you?” he asks, once they’ve settled. It’s difficult to say anything that isn’t dirty dribble, but it’s helping him concentrate on not finishing all over her hand right then.

“I’m very well, thanks,” she grins, giving a positively filthy roll of her hips, “I think I’m going to sit right here and-,”

“Rub yourself off on my thigh? Fine by me precious, I am but an instrument for your pleasure.”

Eve rolls her hips again, her free hand going to play at her stiff nipples. Tony pulls one strap of her dress off her shoulder so that he can see her breast bounce free. Her nipples are such a sweet shade of pink, like strawberries and cream, and he knocks her hand aside to pinch and play with the little nub until it hardens at his ministrations. The residual wetness from her pussy makes her nipple glint in the low light streaming in from the street outside, and Tony pulls her closer so that he can get his mouth on her. He sucks at her nipple sharply, like he’s trying to bruise, before lacing gentle licks around the areola as if in apology. When he starts to place quick bites around the soft weight of her breast, Eve throws her head back and sighs and frees the other, grinding her hips like she’s riding his cock. Her hand never falters on his dick, stroking slow and deliberately, making slick, vulgar noises. He doesn’t know how long they keep up their rhythm, he doesn’t even know how it’s taken them this long to reach the Tower, but he can’t be half assed to care, not when the sexiest woman he’s ever seen is currently using his leg to masturbate. Like he’s a pillow or a particularly active vibrator.

“Yes, _yes_,” she moans, fucking her hips back and forth quickly. There’s going to be a wet spot on Tony’s trousers, a big one that obviously illustrates to anyone that sees them exactly what they were doing on their car ride. That thought alone makes his cock twitch in Eve’s hand and another fat drop of precome swells at the tip. She groans at the sight and grinds harder Tony can feel the small, hard, nub that is her clit as she fucks herself against him, and he places a hand at the small of her back to press her even closer to his body. Tony bounces his leg too, wants to help her get off in any way he can. She uses her other hand to pull at his hair, using him for leverage once again. He can’t say that he minds.

Tony growls in her ear, “That’s it pretty girl, you’re so goddamn cute, rubbing that greedy little cunt all over me. You just couldn’t wait huh? We weren’t far from home at all baby, you couldn’t wait twenty fucking minutes to get yourself off?” Tony laughs a little meanly, teasing her, and Eve whimpers when he does, “That’s okay though princess, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, you just make yourself come. That’s all you care about anyway right? Getting that pretty pussy off?”

“Oh my-,” she hisses with pleasure when they go over a bump, “_fucking_ goodness, Stark—I’m gonna—Tony, I’m so close, I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she sobs loudly. Tony almost feels bad for Happy, but honestly, his driver has put up with a lot worse.

“Mmhmm,” Tony encourages her, thrusting his cock up into her grip, “I wanna see you. Wanna watch you come from humping my thigh, you desperate little thing. So perfectly slutty, so fucking perfect, I’m tellin’ you. Goddamn you’re sexy, I can’t wait to see what you look like all come dumb. Can’t wait to fuck into your tight little hole when we get upstairs, bet I’ll slide right inside. I bet you’re so fucking _open_, god I can’t wait,” he pants. Eve squeezes her eyes shut like she can’t bear to look at him and speeds her hand up to match her own thrusts. Tony doesn’t want to come like this but figures he can hold out for a lot longer than Eve, whose face has gone such a deep shade of red he’s surprised she hasn’t passed out from the blood rush. Her breathing is labored, her perky breasts bouncing as she gyrates, and the blush goes past them. Tony can’t help himself, licks up the center of her chest, kisses both nipples, gets his hand in her hair like he wanted to all along and turns her head towards him. He wants her to look at him when she comes for the first time, he wants her to know he’s devouring her with his eyes when she shakes apart and flails and quakes with her climax.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” she chants, before all of Eve’s language skills devolve into her only being able to make this needy, wrecked _ah, ah_ noises. Her desperation is so hot, she’s so fucking sexy, and Tony needs her to come because if she doesn’t, he’s going to flip them over and take her in the backseat of this car.

“Give it to me baby, let me see you,” he demands lowly, “C’mon, those little panties are already ruined sweetheart, just let go,” Tony plants both of his hands on her hips and _pushes_, helping her along, bounces his leg some more, “Fucking come for me, pretty girl. Wanna lick you clean as soon as we’re alone,” and that’s it, she’s done.

“_Fuuuuck_,” she yells, louder than she’s been for the entire ride. She tenses up, both of her hands moving from their previous positions to grab at her nipples and _twist_, making her sob at the pain. Tony’s glad that she stopped jerking him off because that sight alone, her hurting herself while she comes, would’ve made him shoot off right then. He’s leaking all over himself; the stain on his thigh is the least of his concerns.

Eve rides out her orgasm, still and quivering with the force of it, sighing and whimpering to herself like the orgasm had been painfully wrenched out of her. Tony gathers her small frame up into his arms, fixing her dress straps and rubbing a soothing hand over her back as she pants moans with the aftershocks.

Eventually when her breathing evens out she says, “You can tell your driver not to circle the block for the 6th time, I’m ready to make good on all your promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like an attention whore every time i type "follow me on twitter @starkbrncs and tumblr as nataliabarncs" but hey what else would i put here? thanks for reading.


End file.
